Pieni merenneito ja Sora
by Kirjakissa91
Summary: Entäs jos Sora olisikin merenmies? Ja Arielin sisko? Koko tämä tarina, kerrotaan Soran näkö kulmasta.
1. Chapter 1

**Sora on laiha poika, ja hänellä on pitkät ruskeat hiukset, siniset silmät, ja sininen pyrstö. Soran pyrstö muistuttaa ihan delfiinin pyrstöä, kun siinä on myös selkäevä. Sora on innokas ja rohkea poika, ja hyvä sydämminen.**

* * *

Kaikki sai alkunsa siitä, kun Sora oli vasta 7 vuottias, hän menetti traagisella tavalla perheensä. Valtava vesi pyörre, tuhosi Soran kodin, ja vei hänen vanhanpensa. Tuo kaikki tapahtui yön aikana, Sora oli jotenkin, onnistunut pääsemään pakoon pyörretä, mutta tuon kamalan yön jälkeen, Sora ei nähnyt koskaan enään, vanhempiaan.

Sora oli nyt orpo, ja yksinään hän ui koralli metsään, aamuun mennessä, Sora oli väsynyt, nälkäinen, surullinen, ja peloissaan. Hän oli koko yön itkenyt vanhempiaan, ja etsinyt heitä turhaan.

Soran voimat alkoivat olla lopussa, mutta heti kun hän oli pääsyt koralli metsästä, hän huomasi olevansa suuressa merivuokko niityllä. Sora kuivasi kyyneleitään, ja katseli kuinka auringon säteet, loistivat merivuokkojen yllä, ja sai aikaan kaunista hehkua. Pikku kalat uivat rauhallisesti, vuokkojen luona, Sora lähti uimaan pikku kalojen luo, ja kyseli vanhemmistaan, mutta kukaan ei osannut auttaa.

Sora ui aina vain kauemmas ja kauemmas, koti seudultaan, kunnes lopulta hän jäi makaamaan meren pohjan hiekkaan. Hän oli aivan väsynyt, ja onneton.  
"Äiti..Isä..missä olette?" hän mutisi, ja alkoi taas itkeä.

Useat kalat uivat uteliaana katsomaan Sora, mutta samassa kaikki kalat pelästyivät jotain, ja uivat pakoon.

Sora itki niin äänekkäästi ettei vaistonnut heti vaaraa. Mutta siten hän tunsi että joku vaani häntä.

Sora katseli ympärilleen, ja kauhukseen hän näki hain. Valtava hai ui uhkaavasti Soran ympärillä, Sora pelästyi niin pahasti, että lähti uimaan pakoon, nälkäinen hai lähti Soran perään. Sora ui minkä pyrstöstään pääsi ja huusi hädissään apua, ja Äitiä.

Lopulta Soran voimat alkoivat olla niin lopussa, että hän ei kerta kaikkiaan enään jakanut uida, ja yritti epätoivoisesti löytää piilopakkaa, mutta sellaista ei löytynyt, ja hai lähestyi uhkaavasti häntä. Soran silmät täyttyivät epätoivon kyyneleistä, ja alkoi itkeä apua.

Yhtäkkiä, Soran takaa välähti jotain, ja siten kuului kamala karjaisu. Sora kääntyi ja näki, että hai ui kiireesti pakoon, ja hain takapyrstö höyrysi. Sora jäi ihmeissään tuijottamaan ympärilleen, mitä oli tapahtunut?

"Oletko kunnossa pikkuinen?" kuului samassa ystävällinen mies ääni. Sora kääntyi ympäri, ja näki merenmiehen, jolla oli valkoinen pitkä parta, pääsään hänellä oli kruunu ja kädessään atrain.

"Ku-kukka olet? Sora sopersi, kyyneleet silmissä.

"Älä pelkää pikkuinen, olen Kuningas Triton, Atlantiksen kuningas," Triton esitäytyi, ja ui lähemmäs poikaa, varovasti hän kuivasi pojan kyyneleet.

Soran silmät laajenivat hämmästyksestä, hänen Isä oli kertonut Atlantiksesta, ja luvannut hänelle, että Sora pääsisi joskus siellä käymään, kun hän on tarpeeksi iso.

"Sinäkö ajoit hain pois?" Sora sopersi.

"Kyllä, Atraimen avulla ajoin hain pois, olin uiskentelemassa tässä lähistöllä, kun kuulin avun huutosi, hyvä että ehdin ajoissa paikalle." Triton seliti.  
"Kiitos, kun pelastit minut," Sora sanoi ja hymyili.

"Ei kestä poika, ja nyt haluan tietää, kuka olet? ja miksi olet tällä yksin? ja missä on Äitisi?" Triton tiedusteli.  
Sora kertoi kuka oli, ja siten hän kertoi pyörteestä.

"Se tuli yhtäkkiä, Äiti herätti minut, ja käskin paeta, uin ulos koralli talostamme, menin piiloon, ja suljin silmäni. Kuulin vain kamalaa ulinaa, ja Äidin huutoa. Ja kun pyörre oli mennyt, Äiti ja Isä olivat poissa." Sora sanoi ja hänen leuka värisi.

Triton oli kuunnellut Soran tarinan tarkasti, ja ymmärsi, mitä oli tapahtunut, se mitä hänen oli nyt sanottavana, ei ollut helppoa sanoa se 7-vuotiaalle pojalle.

"Sora...pelkään että vanhempasi eivät palaa takaisin." Hän sanoi vakavana.

Sen kuultuaan, Sora alkoi taas itkeä. Hän halusi Äidin luo.

Varovasti, Triton otti pojan syliinsä.

"Älä itke Sora, sinä voit muuta minun palatsiini asumaan, kasvatan sinua kuin omaa poikaa, ja minulla on seitsemän tytärtä, olen varma että viihtyisit Atlantiksessa." Hän lohdutti.

Sora katsoi yllättyneenä Tritonia, ja lopetti itkemisen. Hellästi Triton hymyili pojalle, ja Sora suostui Tritonin tarjoukseen. Ja niin Triton vei Soran valtakuntaansa, hän kantoi koko matkan Soraa käsivarsillaan, ja väsynyt Sora, nukahti Tritonin syliin.

**Tarina jatkuu!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sora nukkui koko matkan kuningas Tritonin sylissä, mutta Atlantikseen tultuaan, Triton herätti hänet.

"Katso Sora, tämä on Atlantis," Triton sanoi ylpeänä.

Sora katseli loisteliasta valtakuntaa, ja ihaili komeaa linna, joka kohosi komeasti kaupungin yllä.

"Vau!" Sora sanoi haltioissaan, paikka oli juuri sellainen, kuin hänen Isä oli kertonut.

"Esittelen Atlantiksen sinulle myöhemmin, nyt menemme palatsiin, siellä saat levätä, ja kerätä voimia." Triton sanoi.

Sora suostui siihen, ja pyysi että saisi uida omin avuin, sillä häntä vähän ujostutti olla kuningas Tritonin sylissä.

Matkalla palatsiin, Sora ihasteli Atlantiksen taloja, ja katuja. Monet Merenneidot, ja Merenmiehet, tervehtivät Tritonia. Ja Triton tervehti alamaisiaan.

Viimein he saapuivat palatsin pihalle, ja sieltä, Triton ohjasi Soran vieras huoneeseen. Huone oli hienosti sisustettu, koralli pöytä ja tuoli keskellä huonetta,

simpukan mallinen vuode, jossa oli pehmeä merilevä peitto. Hohtavat helmet koristivat seiniä, ja ikkunasta avautui hieno näkymä palatsin puutarhaan.

Sora oli aivan pyörällä päästään kaikesta, mutta myös hyvin väsynyt, joten hän meni suoraan nukkumaan, ja Triton ui hiljaa pois, ja antoi pojan nukkua.

* * *

Kaksi tuntia myöhemmin, Sora heräsi, hän venytteli makeasti, ja hieroi silmiään, olo tuntui paremmalta. Siten hän nousi nopeasti ylös, ja katseli ympärilleen.

"En nähnyt unta...Olen Kuningas Tritonin linnassa. Ja saa asua tällä." Sora ajatteli, ja huokaisi siten raskaasti, hän oli kiitollinen Tritonille, mutta hänellä oli myös ikävä, omia vanhempiaan. Samassa oven takaa kuului heikko koputus.

Sora meni avaaman oven, ja oven ulkopuolella, seisoi peni rapu.

"Ku-kukka olet?" Sora kysyi.

"Olen Sebastian, kuninkaallinen hovisäveltäjä." Sebastian-rapu esitäytyi.

"Tulin vain ilmoittamaan, että ruoka on katettu, ja Majesteetti, hän pyysi minua tuomaan teidät ruokasaliin." Sebastian sanoi ja naksutteli saksiaan.

Soran vatsa alkoi murista, ja Sora muisti siitä, että hän ei ollut syönyt mitään koko päivänä, hänellä oli kova nälkä. Niinpä Sebastian opasti Soran ruokasaliin, Triton tyttärineen olivat jo siellä. He kaikki istuivat pöydän ympärillä, ja pöytään oli katettu herkullista, merileväkeittoa. Titon hymyili nähdessään Soran.

"Hei Sora, oletko nukkunut hyvin?" hän kysyi.

"Kiitos, oikein hyvin, majesteeti," Sora sanoi kohteliaasti, Sebastian, oli nimittäin neuvonut Soraa, matkalla ruokasaliin, sanomalla, että Kuninkaalle pitää olla kohtelias.

Ystävällisesti hymyillen, Triton esitteli tyttärensä, ja tytöt toivottivat tervetulleeksi Soran linnan, ja perheeseen, sillä heille oli jo kerrottu, että Sora on heidän uusi veli.

Sora sai istua Ariel nimisen Merenneidon kanssa, Arielilla oli punaiset pitkät hiukset, ja siniset silmät, ja vihreä pyrstö. Ariel hymyili Soralle ystävällisesti, ja Sora hymyili hänelle. Ruoka oli oikein hyvää, ja Sora söi hyvällä halulla.

Kuningas Triton, pyysi Arielia, esittelemään linnaa ruuan jälkeen, ja lisäksi Triton ilmoitti, että huomenna iltapäivänä, Soran kunniaksi, järjestettäisiin juhlat, jotta Sora voitaisiin esitellä koko kuningas kunnalle. Soran uudet siskot olivat innoissaan juhlista, ja Sora oli vähän hämillään, mutta hänkin oli aika innoissaan, tulevista juhlista.

Kun herkullinen leväkeitto oli syöty, Ariel esitteli koko linnan Soralle, Kuninkaan salin, jossa oli valtaistuin, palatsin puutarhan, ja puutarhassa Sora tutustui samalla Pärskyn, hän oli Arielin hyvä ystävä. Kun koko linna oli tutkittu lattiasta katoon, niin sen jälkeen Sora leikki piilosta Arielin ja Pärskyn kanssa.

Illalla, Sora ei saanut unta, hän ajatteli vanhempiaan, ja hänellä oli ikävä heittä, vaikka kaikki olivat olleet hänelle ystävällisiä, silti Sora kaipasi omaa perhettään.

Soraa alkoi itketyttä, ja silloin Triton tuli paikalle, hän oli tullut tarkistamaan, että pojalla oli kaikki hyvin.

"Hei Sora, onko kaikki hyvin?" Triton kysyi lempeästi.

"Ei ole, minulla on ikävä Äitiä, ja Isää," Sora sanoi surullisena, ja alkoi itkeä.

Triton silitti hellästi Soran päätä.

"Tiedän että sinulla on ikävä vanhempaisi, menetit heidät niin pian, mutta lupaan sinulle, pidän sinusta hyvää huolta, ja kaikki kääntyy kyllä hyväksi." Triton lohdutti.

Nuo sanat helpottivat Soraa vähäsen, ja pikku hiljaa, hän nukahti uneen, ja Triton tuuditteli häntä hiljaa uneen.

* * *

Seuraavana päivää, Triton vei Soran tutustumaan Atlantikseen, siellä riitti nähtävää, Atlantiksen kauppatori, teatteri, ja paljon muuta kiinnostavaa, Soralla oli oikein hauskaa nähdä tämä kaikki.

"Näkisipä Isä ja Äiti tämän," hän tuumi jossain vaiheessa.

Iltapäivällä, pidettiin ne luvatut juhlat.

Juhlasali oli koristeltu loisteliaasti, helmiköynnökset roikkuivat katossa, ja lisä hehkua toivat merikristallit, hienot herkku leivokset tuotiin pöytään, ja Sebastian vastasi musiikista.

Juhlat alkoivat hyvin, ensin Triton esitteli Soran koko Atlantikselle, parvekekelta käsin.

"Hyvä kansa! tässä on Sora, tästä lähtien, hän kuuluu perheeseeni, nuori Prinssi Sora," hän julisti. Koko kansa hurrasi, ja ujona Sora vilkutti kaikille.

Siten alkoivat tanssit ja herkuttelut, koko juhla onnistui loistavasti, ja kaikilla oli oikein hauskaa, jopa Soralla. Ja juhlien aikana Ariel lauloi kauniin laulun, ja Sora oli vakuuttunut, hän ei ollut vielä koskaan, kuulut niin kaunista ääntä.

Kaksi viikkoa myöhemmin, Sora ui surullisena palatsin puutarhassa, vaikka Soralla oli nyt kaikkea mitä voi kuvitella, oma huone, prinsessojen huoneen vasta päätä, hienoja leluja, herkullista ruokaa, ja kaikki olivat hänelle niin ystävällisiä.

* * *

Mutta Sora ikävöi edelleenkin vanhempiaan, ja eikä hän vielä tuntenut itseään kovin kotoisaksi uudessa kodissaan.

Eikä hän edelleenkään pystynyt pitämään Tritonia isänään, tai hänen tyttäriään, siskoina. Lisäksi hän tunsi itsensä ulkopuoliseksi, koska hänen pyrstönsä oli erilainen, kuin muilla.

Sora istui kiven päällä, ja huokaisi surullisena, mikään ei kiinnostanut häntä, ei juuri mikään, hän halusi olla yksin.

Sora painoi päänsä käsiin ja itki jälleen kerran.

"Hei Sora, kaikki hyvin?" kuului samassa Arielin ääni.

Sora nosti päänsä, ja kyyneleet leijuivat ylös pintaan, hän katsoi Ariela surkeana.

"Hei Ariel..." Sora sanoi, ja niiskutti.  
"Mikä hätänä? onko vatsasi kipeä?" Ariel kysy

i huolissaan ja meni Soran viereen.

Sora katsoi 10 vuotiasta tytöä silmiin, ja pudisteli päätään.

"Minulla on ikävä Äitiä ja Isää, kaikki on niin kurjaa, kaikki ovat kyllä kivoja minulle, mutta haluan vanhempani!" Sora sanoi ja itki kovaan ääneen.  
Ariel ei tiennyt mitä sanoa tai tehdä, lopulta hän päätti laulaa Soralle.

_"Kyyneleesi satelevat helmi pisaroina, kyyneleesi kuivaa pois, et yksin sinä täällä ole, minä siskosi olen täällä, sinua minä haluan lohduttaa."_ Ariel lauloi, ja Soran itku vaimeni, ja katsoi merenneito tyttöä ihmeissään.

Ariel alkoi tanssia ja laulaa lisää._"Minä olen siskosi, en sinua hylkää milloinkaan, jos surullinen olet, minä sinua lohdutan. Et yksin ole täällä, murheet hukuta pois, käy laulamaan kanssani, sä murheet jo pois heitä, taas uusi ihana päivä koittaa. Näet vielä sen,"_ Ariel lauloi ja kieppui ympäri, ja hymyili Soralle, ja pikku hiljaa, Soran suu kääntyi hymyyn.

Ja huomaamattaan, hänkin alkoi laulaa.

_"Kai laulu tämä murheet kadottaa, yksinäinen olo on minulla, en tiedä mitä tapahtuu nyt, mutta nyt tiedän sen, en olekaan yksin, on minulla sisko ihana, hän kaunis on kuin kulta kala."_ Sora lauloi, ja punastui nolona.

Ariel nauroi hyvän tahtoisesti, ja jatkoi laulua.

_"Yhdessä näin! aaltoja päin! sisko ja veli voimme käsikkäin, yhdessä lauletaan! esteet voitetaan! yhdessä pidetään me hauskaa! oome aina yhdessä, kuin sisko ja veli, me yhdessä olemme näin!"_

Siten Ariel tarttui Soraa kädestä, ja yhdessä he tanssivat ja lauloivat,

_"Yhdessä näin, aaltoja päin, sisko ja veli voimme käsikkäin olla, yhdessä lauletaan, esteet voitetaan, yhdessä ollan näin, käsikkäin kuin sisko ja veli, yhdessä näin!"_

Loppuksi he kaatuivat pehmeille leväkasveille, ja siten he nauroivat makeasti.

"Se oli hauskaa!" Sora sanoi innoissaan.

"Niin oli!" Ariel sanoi hymyillen.

Juuri silloin pieni oranssi merihevonen, tuli ilmoittamaan Arielille ja Soralle, että välipala oli katettu palatsin puutarhaan. Kiireesti Ariel ja Sora menivät syömään, herkullisia leväleivoksia.

Välipalan jälkeen, Triton ui paikalle, hän tervehti tyttäriään, ja Soraa.

"No Sora, voitko jo paremmin?" hän kysyi, hän oli nimittäin huolissaan Sorasta.

Sora hymyili Kuningas Tritonille.

"Kyllä, minulla on nyt kaikki hyvin, Isä," Sora sanoi, ja halasi yllätyntä Tritonia.

Arielin avulla, Sora alkoi päästä yli surustaan. Ja Triton oli siitä mielissään, ja tuon tapauksen jälkeen, Ariel ja Sora olivat hyvin läheisiä toisilleen.


	3. Chapter 3

On kulunut kuusi vuota siitä, kun Sorasta, tuli Kuningas Tritonin perheen jäsen. Sora on pääsyt surustaan, ja elää onnellista elämää uuden perheensä kanssa. Arielista ja Sorasta oli tullut hyvin läheisiä toisilleen. Ja Sora ystävystyi myös Pärsky kalan kanssa.

Soran päivät kuluivat, joko Arielin kanssa uimiseen, meren pohjassa, tai siten Sora vietti aikaa Isänsä Tritonin kanssa, harvoin Sora vietti aikaa Arielin siskojen kanssa, he kun eivät kauheasti kiinnostuneet, Soran villeistä tempuista, samalla tavalla Kuin Ariel.

Sora myös auttoi muita meren asukkaita, ja sen lisäksi Sora harjoitteli miekkailemaan, hänestä kehittyi päiväpäivältä erin omainen miekailia.

Sora tiesi erään hyvin tärkeän säännön, Kuningas Triton oli ankarasti kieltänyt merenväkeä, menemästä pinnalle, tai olematta missään tekemisissä, ihmisten kanssa. Hän kun piti heitä barbaareina.

Kuitenkin Sora tiesi myös sen että Ariel oli kiinnostunut ihmisistä, tämä oli selvinnyt hänelle, kun Ariel näytti hänelle salaisen luolan, jossa oli paljon ihmisten tavaroita. Joita Ariel oli kerännyt vuosien mittaan. Sora piti tämä asian visusti salassa, ja siksi Sorasta ja Arielista, oli tullut niin läheisiä.

* * *

Tänään Atlantiksessa, oli tärkeä päivä, suuri juhlakonsertti. Itse kuninkaan tyttäret esiintyivät, ja pää tähtenä, oli Ariel, sillä hän oli koko valtakunnan taitavin laulaja, ja hänellä oli hyvin ihana ääni.

Verhojen takana, Sora oli pukenut ylleen kotilon muotoiset olkapää suojukset, ja punaisen viitan hartialle, hän sai istua Tritonin eli hänen isänsä vieressä. Ja katsoa kunnia paikalla konserttia.

Sora ja Triton istuivat simpukkavaunuissa, jota vetivät kaksi delfinä. Sora olisi halunnut ohjata, mutta Triton ei antanut.  
"Joku toinen kerta poikani," Triton sanoi hymyillen.

"Hyvä on," sanoi Sora vähän pettyneenä.

Mutta siten Sora piristyi, sillä nyt ei sopinut murjottaa, sillä tämä oli tärkeä päivä. Ja kuningas Triton oli erityisen hyvällä tuulella.

Sora vilkaisi varovasti verhojen takaa, kaikki merenasukkaat, olivat tulleet paikalle. Kaikki istuivat konsertti salissa, odottaen esityksen alkamista.  
Siten paikalle ui pieni merihevonen,

"Hänen korkeutensa! Kuningas triton! ja nuori prinssi Sora!" Merihevonen kuulutti, ja torvien törähtelyiden ja kansan hurratessa, kuningas Triton, ajoi vaunuillan saliin, ja Sora ihaili suuresti, kun Triton käytti atraintaan sytyttämään juhlavalot. Se oli upea tapa aloittaa juhlallisuudet.

Siten paikalle kuulutettiin Sebastian rapu, ja tämä saapui ylpeänä paikalle. Triton kertoi Soralle ja Sebastianille, kuinka paljon hän oli odottanut tätä juhlaa, ja Sebastian vakuutti että kaikki menisi hyvin, ja molemmilla oli suuret odotukset Arielista.

"Olisin halunnut tulla mukaan laulamaan, mutta Isän mielestä, en ole vielä valmis siihen." Sora ajatteli itsekseen, ja toivoi, että hänen vuoronsa olisi pian esiintyä.

Mutta toisaalta, oli kivaa istua Tritonin vieressä. Ja yhdessä he menivät kunnia aitioon istumaan, ja Sebastian astui orkesterin eteen, heiluttamaan tahtipuikkoa.

Ja niin se alkoi.

Sebastianin johdolla, orkesteri alkoi soittaa, ja kuplaverhot avautuivat, ja näyttämöön ilmestyi kolme jätti simpukkaa. Ne avautuivat, ja Arielin siskot tulivat niistä esiin, ja he alkoivat laulaa. Koko juhlaväki, kuunteli lumoutuneena, Sora katseli haltioissaan, ja katsoi myös salaa Tritonia, joka hymyili ylpeänä ja tyytyväisenä.

Siten seurasi kohokohdan hetki, Sora katseli kuinka neljäs simpukka tuli esiin,ja vanhimmat tyttäret uivat sen ympärillä, ja valmistautuivat esittelemään Arelin, jonka oli määrä laulaa seuraavaksi. Mutta kun simpukka avautui, se oli tyhjä.

Sora kauhistui, ja niin myös Arelin siskot ja Sebastian. Ja Triton oli raivoissaan.

"Arieeell!" Triton huusi. Sora tajusi, että nyt oli aika häipyä.

"Ei hätää Isä, minä etsin Arielin," Sora sanoi nopeasti, ja vikkelästi hän lähti uimaan, ja etsimään siskoaan. Sora riisui kuninkaalliset vaateet yltään, ja ui kohti pintaa.

"On vain yksi paikka minne Ariel on voinut mennä," Sora ajatteli, ja ui kovemmin kohti pintaa, nykyään Sora oli nopea uimari, ja monet sanoivatkin, että Sora on koko Atlantiksen nopein uimari.

" Ariel on varmasti mennyt pinnalle, tapaamaan Joonas lokkia." Sora päätteli, hän oli muutamia kertoja, tavannut tuon hassun lokin, joka väiti tietävänsä kaiken ihmistä.

"Uskomatonta, että Ariel unohti konsertin, siitä on niin monesti puhuttukin. Toisaalta, olisi pitänyt muistuttaa häntä, mikä päivä tänään on, kun aamulla vielä näin hänet." Sora sanoi itsekseen.

Juuri silloin hän törmäsi Pärskyn,

"Au!" Sora ja Pärsky sanoivat yhtä aikaa.

"Sora? mitä teet tällä?" Ariel kysyi, joka oli uinut paikalle.

"Mitä luulet? olen etsinyt sinua? etkö muista mikä päivä on tänään?" Sora sanoi ja hieroi päätään, johon Pärsky oli törmännyt.

"Kyllä kyllä, muistin sen äsken, että tänään on se konsertti," Ariel sanoi, ja alkoi uida kiireesti, kohti palatsia.

" Valitettavasti olet myöhässä! se alkoi jo! Ja isä on raivoisaan!" Sora huusi ja ui kiireesti Arielin perään, ja Pärsky myös.

"Voi ei! tästä ei hyvää seuraa," Päsky voivotteli.

Yhdessä he uivat koko matkan palatsiin, perillä, Ariel antoi Soralle kassin.

"Ole kiltti, ja piilota tämä, siinä on ihmisten tavaroita, laivan hylystä," hän selitti.

"Selvä, mene jo, Isä on varmasti jo hyvin äkäinen." Sora sanoi, Kun Ariel oli mennyt, Pärsky peräsään. Niin Sora kätki Arielin kassin merivuokkojen sekaan, ja ui siten valtaistuin salia, hän halusi tietää, miten Ariel selviäisi, tästä hankalasta tilanteesta.

**JATKUU!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sora ui hiljaa valtaistuin salille,

"En tiedä mitä tekisin kanssasi nuori neiti," Triton sanoi vihaisena, kun Sora ui paikalle, hän näki että Pärsky seurasi sivusta, kun Arielia toruttiin huonosta muistamisesta.

"Isä olen pahoillani, minä unohdin..."Ariel sanoi puolustukseksi, mutta Triton jatkoi läksyttämistä, ja samoin teki Sebastian. Hän oli ehkä kaiken tuohtunein Arielin huonoon käytökseen.

"Tämän konsertin piti olla urani huipentuma," Sebastian sanoi taiteellisin elkein.

"Taas kerran sinä liioittelet rapu," Sora tuumi itsekseen, häntä kävi sääliksi Arielia, ei ollut helppoa olla prinsessa, varsinkin jos Isä oli äkkipikainen, ja perheeseen kuului muusiko rapu.

"Ja kiitos sinun! koko valtakunta nauraa minulle!" Sebastian mesosi Arielille.

Samassa Pärsky ui Sebastianin eteen, ja alkoi puolustaa ystäväänsä.

"Hai jahtasi meitä," hän selitti, ja kertoi niin innoissaan seikkailustaan, että vahingossa hän mainitsi lokin.  
Ja silloin Triton raivostui jällen.

"Olitte siis pinnalla taas!" hän jyrisi, ja alkoi luennoida Arielille siitä, että ihmiset ovat vaarallisia. Ja Ariel yritti pitää puoliaan.

Sora halusi auttaa, ja muistutti Isää siitä, että Ariel oli jo 16-vuottia, mutta Triton komensi pojan olemaan hiljaa.

"Ja sinä nuori neiti, et mene pinnalle enään." Triton määräsi lopuksi, ja surullisena Ariel ui pois, Pärsky ja Sora kannoillaan.

* * *

"Olen pahoillani," Sora sanoi. Hän oli kovin pahoillaan siitä, kun ei voinut auttaa siskoaan.

"Ei se sinun syysi ole Sora, ole kiltti ja hae kassini," Ariel pyysi. Ja toki Sora haki piilosta kassin, ja yhdessä, he uivat salaiseen luolaan, jossa Ariel säilytti ihmisten tavaroita.

Siellä Ariel esitteli Soralle löytämiä ihmisten tavaroita.

"Katso Sora, tässä on nuusku-pilli, erään lainen soitin," Ariel sanoi ja näytti ihmisten piippua.

"Upeaa!" Sora sanoi innoissaan, ihmisten tavarat olivat hyvin kiinnostavia.

"Ja tämä, tämä on tingeli harava, jolla harjataan tukkaa." Ariel sanoi ja näytti nyt haarukkaa.

"Se on kaunis, ihmiset osaavat tehdä hienoja tavaroita," Sora kehui, Ariel nyökytteli päätään, ja muuttui alakuloiseksi.

"Oletko kunnossa?" Pärsky kysyi.

"Jos Isä vain ymmärtäisi," Ariel sanoi ja silitti hellästi haarukkaa.

"En näe maailmaa niin kun hän, kuinka joku joka tekee näitä ihania koristeitakin, voisi olla paha?" Ariel sanoi surullisena. Ja Sora oli samaa mieltä, he kun eivät tienneet mitään ihmisistä, eikä kukaan ihminen kai tiennyt mitään heistä. Joten miksi Triton oli niin epäluuloinen?

Ja Sora tiesi myös, että viime aikoina, Ariel ei ole ollut kovin onnellinen, hänen sisko kaipasi vapauta.

Ariel laittoi haarukan kynteliköön, ja alkoi kaihoisasti laulaa.

_"Katsohan nyt, mikä tää on? Kaunis on se vaan niin tuntematon. Minulla kaikki jo on, ei sitenkään kaikkea. Ihailla voin aarteita mun, luolani kätkee nää ihmeeni mun. "_ Ariel lauloi, ja esitteli Soralle ja pärskylle kokoelmaansa.

Ja kertoi samalla laulussaan, kuinka kovasti hän kaipasi ihmisten maailmaan, ja kuinka kovasti hän halusi tutkia maailman rantoja.

Sora ja Pärsky kuuntelivat hiljaa hänen lauluaan, ja Sora toivoi kovasti, että jonain päivänä Arielin suuri unelma toteutuisi, mutta miten?

Mutta juuri kun Ariel lopetti laulamisen, niin kuului hirveä rysähdys.

* * *

Pärsky pelästyi ja meni piiloon haarniskan kypärään, Sora ja Ariel kääntyivät ja pelästyivät pahan päiväisesti.

"Sebastian!" he huudahtivat yhteen ääneen, ja Sebastian makasi Arelin aarteiden ympärillä. Tähän mennessä, vain Ariel, Sora, ja Pärsky, tiesivät tästä luolasta, ja nyt Sebastian oli löytänyt sen. Sora ymmärsi, että pikku rapu, oli vakoillut heitä.  
Sebastian kompuroi ylös, ja alkoi vaatia selitystä.

"Ariel! Sora! mitä te? kuinka te? mitä tämä roina on?!" hän pauhasi.

"Ööö...Se on..se on kokoelmani.." Ariel sanoi hermostuneena, ja kiemurteli levottomasti.

"Aaa...Ymmärrän...kokoelmasi." Sebastian sanoi ymmärtäväisen näköisenä, mutta alkoi siten vihaisena viskata koruja ja muita tavaroita ympäriltään, ja pauhasi,  
"Jos sinun Isäsi tietäisi tästä, hän antaisi..." mutta tuon pidemmälle hän ei ehtinyt, kun jo Pärsky pyyhälsi hänen eteensä.

" Et kai ajoi kerta hänelle?" hän kysyi.

"Ole niin kiltti Sebastian, hän ei ymmärtäisi tätä," Ariel pyysi hartaasti.

"Niin, ole niin kiltti, tämä kokoelma, on Arielin suurin aarre," Sora vahvisti, hän tiesi, että jos Triton saa tästä tietää, niin silloin Ariel olisi hyvin hyvin pahassa pulassa. Ja hän myös.

Sebastian hymyili rauhoittavasti, ja pyysi että Sora ja Ariel tulisivat hänen kanssaan kotiin, ja hän lupasi tarjota jotain lämmintä juotavaa. Mutta silloin Sora huomasi, että luolan katon reijästä, vilahti jotain tumma, jotain isoa, jotain liikettä pinnalla.

"Mikä tuo on?" Ariel sanoi, hänkin oli nähnyt sen, ja ui kiireesti pinnalle, ja Sora seurasi häntä. Yhdessä he uivat pinnalle, ja siellä heitä kohtasi ihmeellinen näky.

* * *

Suuri loistelias laiva lipui rauhallisesti merellä, yö taivaalla räiskyivät raketit, ja kuu loisti taivaalla. Ariel ja Sora olivat aivan ihastuksissaan. Sora vaistosi suurta seikkailua, ja näki kuinka Ariel ui innoissaan kohti laivaa, ja Sora päätti seurata, hän kuului kuinka Sebastian vaati heitä palaamaan takaisin, mutta Sora ei välittänyt siitä.

"Ui sinä vain kotiin, pelkuri." Hän ajatteli.

Sora seurasi Arielia laivalle, sieltä kantautui iloista musiikkia, yhdessä he onnistuivat kiipeämään niin, että he pystyivät kurkimaan kannelle. Sieltä he näkivät iloisia merimiehiä, jotka lauloivat, ja tanssivat. Heillä oli hurjan hauskaa, ja musiikki soi hilpeänä.

Sorasta oli hauskaa vakoilla ihmisiä, kerrankin pääsi näkemään heitä läheltä, ja kun hän vilkaisi Arielia, niin hän huomasi, että Ariel nauti myös näkemästään.  
Samassa Sora kuului haukuntaa, ja näki oudon karvaisen otuksen, hyppivän ihmisten ympärillä.

"Tuo on kai koira, josta Joonas on kertonut," Sora tuumi, ja katseli huvittuneena, kun koira halusi olla kaikessa mukana, mitä merimiehet tekivät.

Mutta siten koira vainusi Soran ja Arielin, ja nuuski heidän piilopakkaan. Sora ja Ariel pelästyivät ensin, mutta huomasivat pian, että karvainen otus, ei tahtonut mitään pahaa, se vain nuolaisi molempia innoissaan poskesta.

"Max! tänne poika!" kuului samassa iloinen huudahdus, ja koira juoksi jonnekin.

Sora hieroi poskeaan hymyillen, ja Arielin kanssa he katsoivat, minne Max-koira meni.

Koira hypi innoissaan, ja nuori mies leikki sen kanssa iloisena.

"Hän on kai tuon koiran isäntä," Sora tuumi, ja katsoi häntä tarkemmin, nuorella miehellä, oli mustat hiukset, siniset silmät, valkoinen paita, ja mustat housut.  
Nuorukainen, vaikutti Sorasta ystävällisestä, koska hänellä oli ystävällinen hymy, ja muutenkin hän vaikutti mukavalta.

Ja kun Sora oli aikeissaan kysyä Arielilta, mitä hän ajatteli kaikesta tästä, niin hän huomasi Arielin katsovan nuorukaista, jotenkin oudosti, jotenkin kaihoisasti, ja unelmoivasti. Sellaista katsetta Sora ei ollut vielä nähnyt.

"Juhuu! kultii! hei Sora! aika moinen esitys!" kuului samassa Joonas lokin ääni, ja siinä se hassu loki leijui. Soran ja Arielin piti komentaa Joonas lokin olemaan hiljaa, jos tämä halusi vakoilla heidän kanssa.

Joonas selitti että laivalla vietettiin Prinssi Erikin syntymäpäiviä. Ja jäi katselemaan mitä laivalla tapahtui.

"En ole koskaan nähnyt ihmisiä näin läheltä," Sora sanoi Joonakselle.

"En minäkään," Ariel kuiskasi ja huokaisi.

"Eikö hän ole komea?" Ariel kuiskasi, Joonas lokille. Joonas sanoi että tyyppi oli aika karvainen, sillä hän luuli tytön puhuvan koirasta, mutta Ariel selitti nauraen että hän puhuikin, nuoresta miehestä, joka soitti huilua roikaleen.

Sora oli tuosta ymmällän, mikä hänen Siskoon oli mennyt?

"Hiljaisuus! pyydän hiljaisuus!" Kuului äkkiä juhlallinen komennus, Sora näki laihan ja vanhan miehen, joka oli pukeutunut tyylikkäästi.

"Minulla on suuri kunnia ja ilo, antaa Prinssi Erikille, hienoin ja kallein syntymäpäivä lahja." Hän julisti.

Erik nauroi.

"No johan nyt Kristian, oletpa sinä nyt vaatimaton." hän nauroi. Tyytyväisenä Kristian paljasti ison marmori patsaan, joka esitti prinssi Erikiä.

Soran mielestä, patsas oli aika vaikuttava, ja vähän liiankin vaikuttava. Sora kuuli kuinka Kristian sanoi prinssille, että patsas olisi ollut häälahja.

"Voi Kristian älä nyt taas aloita, et kai ole katkera siitä, että en ihastunut siihen prinsessaan." Erik sanoi ystävälleen.

Sora kuunteli kuinka nämä kaksi keskustelivat siitä, että Erikin olisi löydettävä itselleen vaimo, ja asettua aloilleen. Mutta sopivaa vaimoa ei ollut löytynyt, ja Sora huomasi, että Ariel kuunteli tätä keskustelua, hyvin tarkaan.

"Usko minua Kristian, se oikea tyttö on tuolla jossain, ja se iskee kuin salama." Erik sanoi varmana, mutta silloin, kuului kova jyrähdys. Ja tähystäjä huusi.  
"Myrsky nousee!" hän huusi.

Syntyi melkoinen hulina, juhlat oli ohi, ja merimiehet ryhtyivät nostamaan purjeita, ja saamaan laivan pysymään kurssissa. Tuuli nousi myrskyksi, mustat pilvet peittivät taivaan, satoi kaatamalla, ukkosti, ja aallot olivat koreat. Joonas joutui tuulen vietäväksi. Ja Soralla ja Arielilla, oli täysi työ pysyä kyydissä, keikkuvassa laivassa.

Mutta lopulta heidän ote peti ja he putosivat veteen.

* * *

"Pysytään veden alla, se on turvalista," Sora sanoi siskolleen, kun he olivat taas pinnalla.

"Ei! haluan tietää, miten Erikin käy," Ariel sanoi. Ja yhdessä he seurasivat laivan menoa, laiva ajautui suoraan karille, ja laiva alkoi upota.  
Kiireesti ihmiset nousivat pelastus veneisiin.

Sora näki kuinka yksi salamoista sytytti laivan tuleen, ja kuinka Erik riensi pelottomasti pelastamaan koiraansa, kun se oli vielä jäänyt laivalle.  
Koira pelastui, mutta ennen kuin Erik itse pääsi turvaan, laiva räjähti. Sora yritti varoa pirstoutuneita laivan kappaleita, ja pysyä siskonsa perässä. Tämä kun oli mennyt etsimään Erikiä.

Hetkeksi Sora kadotti Arielin, mutta löysi hänet viimein, ja Ariel oli löytänyt myös tajuttoman Prinssi Erikin, yhdessä he kannattelivat hänet rantaan.  
Sora katseli, kun Ariel vartoi prinssiä, ja pikku hiljaa hän huomasi että aamu oli nousemassa.

"Olemme valvoneet koko yön, toivottavasti, kukaan ei ole kotona, huomannut meidän poissa oloa." Sora ajatteli. Joonas saapui paikalle, ja alkoi tarkastella Erikiä.

Juuri silloin Ariel huudahti että prinssi oli elossa, ja kehui kuinka komea hän oli, ja alkoi silitellä hänen poskia ja hiuksia.

Silloin Sora tajusi kaiken, hänen oma sisko, oli rakastunut Prinssi Erikin.

Asia vahvistui heti, kun Ariel alkoi laulaa.

_"Kaikesta näin minä luopuisin, kaikesta, jos tänne jäädä voisin, hymyn jos kasvoilla sun, näkisin vaan."_

Soran mielestä, se oli kaunis laulu, ja samassa hän näki Pärskyn, ja Sebastianin huuhtoutuvan rannalle. Sora ymmärsi, että hekin olivat saaneet kokea hirmumyrskyn.

Ravulla, meni suu auki, kun hän näki Arielin laulavan Erikille.

"Hän taisi tajuta, mitä on tapahtunut," Sora tuumi.

Silloin Sora huomasi että Erik alkoi herätä, ja silloin kuului koiran haukkumista, ja Kristianin huutoa. Sora ystävineen, kiirehtivät nopeasti veteen, ja uivat suuren kiven taakse. Siellä he näkivät, kuinka Kristian auttoi Erikin ylös, ja yhdessä he lähtivät pois rannalta.

Sebastian halusi että tämä kaikki pitää unohtaa, ja että kuningas ei saisi tietää tästä mitään. Sora ymmärsi hyvin mitä rapu tuolla tarkoitti, sillä jos Isä saisi tietää, että Ariel on rakastunut ihmiseen, he kaikki olisivat hyvin suurissa vaikeuksissa. Mutta Sora yllättyi kovasti, kun hänen oma sisko ei tuntunut välittävän viisaan pikku ravun sanoista mitään. Vaan jatkoi laulamista.

_"Toivon mä vaan, Että vielä saan, luoksesi päästä sun maailmaan. Unhoita en, näät vielä sen, kaikken mä saan."_ Hän lauloi.

Ja Sora tajusi, että tästä tulisi hyvin hankalaa, salata tätä kaikkea Isältä. Ja hänestä tuntui, että asiat tulisivat vielä vaikeammaksi.

* * *

**Jatkuu...**

**Tämä oli pisin kirjoitukseni, mitä mieltä olitte?**


	5. Chapter 5

Seuraavana päivänä, Sora oli palatsin puutarhassa harjoittelemassa miekkailua. Sora nautti kovasti näistä harjoiteluista, ja usein Triton oli tarkkailemassa Soran harjoituksia.

Nyt Sora harjoitteli yksin sillä yleensä hän harjoiteli Miekakalan kanssa, mutta nyt hän harjoiteli yksin. Tai ei hän ihan yksin ollut, Ariel oli myös hänen kanssaan, ja samoin Sebastian.

Sora harjoitteli parasta aikaa iskuja ja väistöjä, mutta keskittyminen herpaantui vähän väliä. Sillä hänen oli pidettävä Arielia silmällä, eilisestä lähtien, Ariel oli ollut aivan muissa maailmoissa, siitä lähtien, kun hän oli pelastanut Prinssi Erikin.

Sora ei ollut varma mitä ajatella tästä kaikesta, hän ei ollut varma siitä, oliko Prinssi Erik sopivaa seuraa siskolleen, mutta sitä hän ei voinut sanoa ääneen. Hän ei halunnut riidellä Arielin kanssa.

Siten Sora kiiniti huomionsa Sebastianiin, joka sipsutteli edestakaisin ihan hermona, ja Sora lopetti harjoittelun.

"Selvä...tähän asti kaikki hyvin..en usko että kuningas tietää...mutta tätä on mahdotonta salata kauan." Sebastian jupisi itsekseen.

Sora ymmärsi hyvin, miksi Sebastian oli niin hermorauniona, jos kuningas saisi tietää, että Ariel oli pelastanut ihmisen, ja rakastunut häneen. Ja siitä koituisi ongelmia kaikille, myös Sebastianille.

Sora vilkaisi taas Arielia, joka huolettomasti arvuutteli kukkien terälehdillä, että rakastaako Erik häntä.

"Rakastaa...ei rakasta...rakastaa! tiesin sen!" Ariel riemuitsi, ja nauroi onnellisena.

"Ariel! älä puhu hulluja!" Sebastian huusi, mutta Ariel ei kuunnellut.

"Minun on nähtävä hänet, tänään!" hän päätti.

" Olet-oletko tosissasi?" Sora änkytti yllättyneenä.

"Kyllä, Joonas tietää varmasti, missä hän asuu," Ariel sanoi, ja alkoi uida ympäriinsä tehden suunnitelmia, ja Sora ui hänen perässään. Viimein Sebastian joka oli kai saanut tarpeekseen, moisesta touhusta. Päätti pistää tälle pisteen.

"Ariel ja Sora, kuunnelkaa nyt, ihmisten maailma on hullu, elämä pinnan alla on parempaa, kuin mikään muu tuolla ylhäällä." Sebastian sanoi, ja ohjasi Soran ja Arelin istumaan kivelle, ja siten Sebastian alkoi laulaa.

_"Vain yllä häällä siellä, on ruohokin vireenpää, siis sinne sä tahdot sä mennä, vaan totuutta etkö nää? Oi katsopas maailmaa täällä, pohjalla merenpäällä, niin hurmaavaa kaikki täällä, et kai tahdo sä enempää. Alloisa siis! alloissa siis!"_

Sebastianin reipas laulu, sai kaikki meren asukkaat mukaan tanssimaan, ja soittamaan, ja pian oli iloinen bändi soimassa merenpohjassa.  
Sora ja Ariel katselivat huvittuneena koko puuhaa, kun yhtäkkiä Pärsky, ui paikalle.

Hän kuiskasi heille, että hän oli tehnyt hienon löydön, ja vienyt sen luolaan. Sora ja Ariel uivat vaivihkaa pois, jättäen Sebastianin juhlimaan muiden kalojen kanssa.

Matkalla luolalle, Sora päätti käyttää tilaisuutta hyväkseen, ja puhua siskonsa kanssa.

"Ariel! voimmeko puhua vähäsen?" Sora pyysi,

Ariel pysähtyi ja katsoi Soraa.

"Toki, mikä hätänä?" hän kysyi.

"Kuule, älä nyt ymmärrä väärin, mutta ei Sebastian turhaan sinua varoittele, ymmärrät kai? Että jos Isä saa selville, että pelastimme... tai siis sinä pelastit ihmisen, hukkumasta, ja siitä Isä voi saada raivo kohtauksen, hän inhoaa ihmisiä, tiedät sen vallan hyvin. Enkä halua että joudut pulaan, sinun on oltava varuillaan." Sora sanoi.

Ariel katsoi hetken Soraa, ja hymyili siten.

"Voi Sora, arvostan sinun huolehtivaisuudesta, mutta älä turhaan murehdi, ei Isä saa selville sitä," hän vakuutti.

"Niin kai...mutta on vielä yksi asia jonka haluan sanoa sinulle, minulla ei ole sitä vastaan, että olet rakastunut Erikin, mutta Isä ei sitä hyväksyisi ikinä, vaikka hän on Prinssi, se tuskin muuttaa asiaa." Sora huomautti.

Ariel halasi hellästi Soraa, silitteli hänen tuuheita hiuksiaan, ja hymyili.

"Älä ole huolissasi, tiedän sen kyllä, mutta olen varma että Isä ei koskaan pääse selville salaisuutta, ja jotenkin yritän keksiä, miten voisin olla Erikin kanssa. Ja olen iloinen että hyväksyt tunteeni, Erikiä kohtaan. Ariel sanoi ja antoi suukon Soran otsaan.

"Hei te kaksi kiirehtikää!" Pärsky hoputi, ja niin Sora ja Ariel kiirehtivät Pärskyn perään, kun he saapuivat luolaan, iloinen yllätys odoti siellä Arielia, Pärsky oli löytänyt prinssi Erikin näköis patsaan, ja tuonut sen luolaan. Ariel oli riemuisaan, ja halasi kala ystäväänsä.

"Voi Pärsky olet paras!" hän huudahti iloisena, ja alkoi siten ihailla patsasta.

Sora katseli kuinka Ariel nauroi onnellisena, ja alkoi taas ajatella.

"Niin...ei kai siinä ole mitään pahaa, jos Ariel on rakastunut ihmiseen, mutta entä Erik? ja miten Ariel, voisi elää Erikin kanssa?" hän tuumi, ja samassa tumma varjo lankesi luolaan, ja Ariel pysähtyi kesken kaiken ja huudahti kauhuissaan.

"ISÄ!" Sora kääntyi, ja totta se oli, Triton oli löytänyt heidän luolansa, ja oli hyvin vihainen.

Jatkuu.

* * *

**Anteeksi, että saitte odotella, mutta lupaan, että seuraavaa jaksoa, ei tarvitse ootaa kauaa.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sora ja Pärsky perääntyivät, kun he näkivät Tritonin vihaiset kasvot, Ariel oli uinut patsaan taakse, ja näytti hyvin pelokkaalta, Sora ymmärsi hyvin miksi, Triton oli löytänyt heidän salaisen piilopaikan, täynnä ihmisten tavaroita. Mutta sitä Sora ei tajunnut, miten Triton oli löytänyt heidät, kunnes näki Sebastianin seisovan luolan suuaukolla.

"Sebastian...miksi?!" Sora ajatteli järkyttyneenä, mutta enenpää hän ei voinut ajatella, sillä nyt Triton puhui, ja hän puhui sellaisella äänen sävyllä, jota Sora ei ollut vielä kertaakaan kuullut, eikä hän koskaan ennen ollut nähnyt Tritonia niin vihaisena.

"Katon olevani järkevä hallitsija, säädän lakeja, ja odotan että merenkansa noudattaa niitä!" Triton sanoi matalalla äänellä joka nousi joka sanalla kovemmaksi.  
"Mutta Isä.." Ariel sopersi, mutta Triton jatkoi.

"Onko totta että pelastit ihmisen hengen? Ariel! olen kieltänyt menemästä pinnalle!" Triton pauhasi.

"Hän olisi voinut kuolla!" Ariel puolustautui, mutta turhaan.

"Hyvä! Yksi Barbaari vähemmän!" Triton sanoi.

"Isä et tunne häntä!" Sora huudahti, hänen oli pakko puolustaa siskoaan.

"Tuntea? ei tarvitse! he kaikki ovat samallisia! tunteettomia kalan syöjiä!" Triton sanoi kääntyessään Soran puoleen, ja Sora näki kuinka viha leiskui Tritonin silmissä, Soraa rupesi jo pelottamaan. Mutta Silloin Ariel puutui Isänsä puheisiin.

"Isä minä rakastan häntä!" hän huudahti, mutta tajusi minkä virheen teki. Sora kauhistui, nyt Ariel oli vaarallisilla vesillä.

Triton kääntyi tyttärensää puoleen, ja katsoi häntä järkyttyneenä.

"Ei! ei...oletko menettänyt järkesi, hän on ihminen ja sinä merenneito!" Triton pauhasi.

"En välitä!" Ariel sanoi ja painautui patsasta vasten.

Triton oli raivoisaan, hän sanoi että hän pokotaa Arielin vielä tottelemaan häntä, ja sama koskisi Soraa. Siten Triton käytti atraintaan ja tuhosi suurimman osan Arielin aarteista. Ja kun Ariel ui pysäyttämään isäänsä, niin Triton tuhosi Erikin patsaan.

"Isä eiiii!" Ariel huusi anovasti, mutta se oli liian myöhäistä, välähdys, ja patsas oli tuhoutunut. Ariel vajosi patsaan sirpaleiden viereen, ja rupesi itkemään onnettomia kyyneleitä.

Triton ui synkkänä pois, ja pyysi että Sora tulee hänen mukaansa, mutta Sora joka oli seurannut koko tilannetta etäältä, ei totellut, hän oli liian järkyttynyt tästä kaikesta.

Joten heti kun Triton oli uinut pois, uskalsivat Pärsky ja Sebastian tulla esiin piilosta, Ariel halusi olla yksin, ja niin Sora ja Pärsky, ja Sebastian uivat hiljaa, ulos luolasta.

* * *

"Voi Ariel parkaa," Pärsky sanoi surkeana, ja Sorakin oli surullinen, hän tiesi kuinka paljon hänen sisko rakasti ihmis tavaroita, ja nyt ne oli tuhottu, ja Arielin sydän oli särjetty.

Sora oli myös vihainen itselleen, sillä taas kerran hän ei pystynyt auttamaan siskoaan. Mutta vielä enemmän hän oli vihainen Sebastianille.  
"Miksi kerroit Isälle?" hän vaati Sebastianilta, kun tämä sipsutteli häpeissään Pärskyn viereen.

"En minä tarkoittanut, se oli vahinko! Triton kutsui minut paikalle, ja luulin hänen olevan tietoinen asiasta, ja tunnustin hänelle kaiken. Mutta siten tajusin, että Kuningas ei ollut tietoinen siitä, että Ariel oli ollut pinnalla, ja auttanut Prinssiä, hän oli vain luullut, että Ariel oli rakastunut johonkin Merenmiehen, mutta se oli jo liian myöhäistä." Sebastian selitti.

"Vai niin," Sora sanoi ja huokaisi.

Samassa Sora huomasi, että Ariel ui pois luolasta, mutta hän ei ollut yksin, hänen vieressään, ui kaksi sähköankeriasta.

"Ariel?...Ariel! älä ui noiden kanssa," Sebastian sanoi ja ui hänen peräänsä.

Mutta Ariel ei välittänyt pikku ravun puheista.

"Tapaan Ursulan," hän sanoi nenäpystyssä.

Sebastian kauhistui ja yrtti estellä, mutta Ariel ei kuunnellut, vaan ui pois. Sebastian komensi Pärskyä, ja Soraa seuraamaan.

"Kuka on Ursula?" Sora kysyi. Hän ei muistanut koskaan kuulleensa hänestä mitään.

"Hän on ilkeä noita, Kuningas Triton karkoiti hänet kuningas kunnaasta monta vuotta siten, ja nuo ankeriaat, ovat nimeltään kiero ja liero, Ursulan kätyreitä." Sebastian selitti.

Sora käsitti heti tilanteen, Ariel kai aikoi pyytää Ursulaa auttamaan häntä, toteuttamaan hänen unelmansa, olla Prinssi Erikin kanssa.

Sebastian sanoi, että Ursula oli ilkeä ja paha, eikä häneen voinut luotaa.

Joten ystävysten piti pitää kiirettä, jotta he voisivat selvittää, mitä Ariel aikoi.

Joten ystävysten piti pitää kiirettä, jotta he voisivat selvittää, mitä Ariel aikoi. He seurasivat vähän matkan päästä Arielista, ja pian he saapuivat seudulle, jossa Sora ei ollut koskaan ennen käynyt.

Paikka oli synkkä ja pelottava, Kiero ja Liero, ohjasivat Arielin luolaan, mikä muistutti Soran mielestä, ihan jotain merihirviötä. Pärsky parka oli niin peloissaan, ettei uskaltanut mennä eteenpäin, joten Soran piti suostutella häntä jatkamaan matkaa.

* * *

Lopulta he saapuivat luolan suulle, ja luolassa oli paljon outoja kasveja, jotka näyttivät kiemurtelevat epätoivosta. Ja Luolan perästä, kuului laulua.  
Sora ui rohkeasti eteenpäin, ja Sebatian ja Pärsky seurasivat häntä.

Heti nurkan takaa, Sora näki nyt, kuka tämä Ursula oli, hän oli puoliksi nainen ja puoliksi mustekala. Sora sai sen selville, että Ursula oli luvannut auttaa Arielia muuttumaan ihmiseksi, kolmeksi päiväksi.

"Ymmärsitkö? kolmeksi päiväksi," Ursula sanoi Arielille. Joka kuunteli hermostuneen näköisenä.

"Ja nyt kuuntele tämä on tärkeää, jo ennen kolmantena auringon laskiessa, sinun on saatava komea pikku Prinssi rakastumaan itseesi. Eli siis saat häneltä suuko, eikä mikä tahansa kelpaa, sen tulee olla todellisen ensirakkauden suudelma." Ursula selitti Arielille.

"Ei kuulosta vaikealta," Sora tuumi, mutta ei pitänyt tästä, tässä oli jotain mätää. Ursula jatkoi selostustaan.

"Jos hän suutelee sinua, ennen kolmannen auringon laskiessa, sinusta tulee ihminen pysyvästi, mutta jos hän ei suutele sinua, muutut takaisin merenneidoksi, ja kuulut minulle." Ursula sanoi hyytävästi.

Sebastian halusi estellä, mutta Kiero ja Liero estivät sen.

"Jos muutun, en näe enään isää, siskojani, enkä Soraa." Ariel sanoi, tämä tulisi olemaan vaikea päätös.

Mutta siten Ursula ilmoitti, että hänen taikansa maksaisi, ja se hintana olisi Arielin ääni, Sora kauhistui, se tuntui hänestä, liian kovalta hinnalta.

Jopa Ariel oli järkyttynyt, eikä hän tiennyt, miten hän tekisi vaikutuksen Prinssin, jos hän ei voi puhua tai laulaa.

"Ulkonäölläsi, silmilläsi, äläkkä unohda sulavia liikkeitäsi." Ursula tokaisi, ja alkoi sekoittaa taika juomaa, samalla laulaen.

_"Ne lörpöteliästä eivät tykkää, on juoruileva heistä mahdoton, tuolla maalla, miehet tahtoo naisen aivan hiljaisen, ja tämän tiedon juttu selvä on. No niin siis keskustelusta miehet ei tykkää, ja herras miehetkin sen välttää ain, herrat häntä metsästää, joka aivan mykäksi jää. Jos on hiljaa miehen kyllä saa." _hän lauloi, ja onnistui suostuttelemaan Arielin kirjoittamaan sopimuksen.

Ja kun se oli tehty, Ursula taikoi Arielin kauniin äänen simpukan korun sisään, ja muuti hänet ihmiseksi.

Kun Sora huomasi että hänen siskonsa oli muuttunut ihmiseksi, eikä osannut enään hengittää veden alla, niinpä kiireesti Sora vei siskonsa pintaan, ja ilkeä noita nauroi heidän peräänsä. Pärsky ja Sebastian auttoivat Soraa viemään Arelin pintaan.

Se tapahtui viime hetkellä. Ja heti kun he olivat päässet pinnalle, Sora auttoi siskonsa rantaan, sille samalle rannalle, jossa Ariel, oli tavannut prinssi Erikin.

* * *

**No niin, jos jokin tässä teittä häiritsi jokin, niin kertokaa, tai mitä mieltä olette tästä kaikesta. Toivottavasti tarina on ollut kiinnostava teidän mielestänne.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sora ystävineen, sai Arielin vedetyksi rantaan, Sora oli ihan poiki, siskon vieminen pintaan oli vaatinut kaikki voimat. Myös Pärsky ja Sebastian olivat ihan nääntyneet.

Sora oli aikeissaan läksyttää Arielia siitä, kuinka ajattelematon hän olikaan, kun oli tehnyt kaupat merennoidan kanssa. Mutta se unohtui heti, kun hän näki Arielin jalat, sirot ja kauniit jalat, joita Ariel parasta aikaa ihasteli, Sora kosketti varovasti siskonsa jalkoja, ja oli mykistynyt, ne tuntuivat erikoisen pehmeiltä.

Samassa Joonas loki, saapui paikalle. Joonas ei oikein ensin käsittänyt mitä uutta Arielissa oli, kunnes Sebastian alkoi selittää.

"Arielilla on jalat! hän antoi meren noidalle äänensä, ja sai jalat!" hän meuhkasi, ja niin Pärsky ja Sebastian, alkoivat kilpaa selittää mitä oli tapahtunut, ja sen että Arielilla oli vain kolme päivää aikaa saada Prinssiltä suudelma. Jotta hän pysyisi ihmisenä.

Sora auttoi siskoaan nousemaan ylös, mutta Arelilla oli tasapaino ongelmia, ja hän putosi vetten, niin että molskahti.

"Katso nyt häntä! jaloilla! ihmisten jaloilla!" Sebastian meuhkasi, hän oli selvästikin hermoromahduksen partaalla. Ja katsoi tyrmistyneenä Arielia, joka vain hymyili.

"Rauhoitu nyt vähäsen," Sora sanoi, ja alkoi auta Arelin pystyyn.

Sebastian oli kuitenkin ihan järkyttynyt, hän päätti palata palatsiin, kertomaan Kuningas Tritonille, mitä oli tapahtunut, mutta Ariel napasi ravun käsiinsä, ja pudisteli päätään.

"Älä sinä minulle pudistele päätäsi nuori neiti," Sebastian sanoi.

"Mietin vain, mitä siskoni nyt mahtaa ajatella, nyt kun hän ei voi puhua." Sora tuumi, ja oli surullinen, hän tiesi kuinka paljon Ariel rakasti laulamista, ja nyt hänen rakas siskonsa oli menettänyt äänen, se oli ihan julmaa ja kamalaa.

Sebastian yritti miettiä miten he saisivat Arielin äänen takaisin, jotta hän muuttuisi takaisin merenneidoksi, ja uida kotiin. Mutta nähtyään Arielin surullisen ilmeen, hän lupasi lopulta auttaa häntä, löytämään prinssin.

Ariel antoi Sebastianille kiitokseksi suukon, ja laski hänet rannalle.

"Voi miten pehmeä kuori minulla onkaan?" Sebastian päivitteli.

Sora alkoi ymmärttä, että mikään ei saanut Arielia muutamaan mieltään, hän rakasti Erikiä, joten hän oli valmis mihin vain.

Sora huokasi ja kosketti siskonsa kättä, tämä käänsi päätään kysyvästi.

"Kuule sisko, olen surullinen ja vähän vihainen siitä, että menetit äänesi, mutta en halua että teitsen turhaan, joten lupaan auttaa sinua. Tiedän että en ole pystynyt auttamaan sinua viime aikoina, mutta nyt siihen tulee muutos." Sora sanoi päättäväisesti.

Ariel hymyili hänelle, ja antoi suukon Soran otsaan.

"Mutta hei kuulle Ariel, jos haluat olla kuin ihminen, niin sinun pitää pukeutua." Joonas sanoi, ja poimi rannalta rääsyisen vaateen, ja köyden pätkän.

Joonas pukki Arielin ja oli tyytyväinen tulokseen. Sora yritti olla nauramatta, Ariel näytti hänen mielestä hassulta.

"Nyt pitää löytää Eriki," Pärsky totesi

"Se ei ole ongelma, Prinssi asuu täällä." Joonas sanoi tietäväisenä. Mutta silloin kuului iloinen haukkuminen, ja karvainen koira hyökkäsi yllättäen jostakin.

"Se on Max! Erikin koira!" Sora ajatteli kun hän ja Pärsky sukelsivat takaisin veteen, ja Joonas lensi pakoon koiraa.

Sora ui ison kiven taakse turvaan, ja katsoi kuinka koira ajoi Arielin kiven päälle, ja Sebastian piiloutui, Arielin vaateen taskuun turvaan.

Max ei ollut vihainen, se näyti tunnistavan Arielin, ja tervehti sitä iloisena. Sora helpottui siitä.

Samassa Erik saapui paikalle, Max pyöri isäntänsä jaloissa, ja näytti mitä oli löytänyt. Sora pidätteli henkeään, kun hän katseli, kun Erik meni Arielin luo.

"Anteeksi jos tämä pönttöpää pelästytti, se on ihan kiltti.." Erik sanoi Arielille, mutta katsoi siten häntä tarkemmin.

"Näytät tutulta, olemmeko tavaneet?" Erik kysyi, ja ja Ariel nyökytteli päätään, ja kun Erik kysyi hänen nimeään, Ariel unohti olevansa mykkä ja yritti puha. Mutta ei siitä tullut mitään.

"Oi..emme siis ole tavanneet." Erik sanoi pettyneenä.

Ariel oli pettynyt, ja niin oli myös Sora, Erik ei tiennyt, että tuo tyttö oli se joka pelasti hänet.

Kuitenkin, Erik sääli "Haaksirikoista tyttö." ja päätti viedä hänet linnaan. Sora piti siskolleen peukkuja pystyssä. Ja toivotti hiljaa mielessään onnea.  
Heti kun Erik ja Ariel olivat mennet. Joonas näytti, missä Erik asui.

Sora ihasteli kovasti linna, se oli oikein komea, ja sijaitsi merenrannalla.

"No niin, nyt tiedämme missä Ariel asuu nyt, ja kaikki riippuu hänestä, ja siitä että Erik suutelee häntä. Onneksi Sebastian on Arielin kanssa." Sora sanoi.

"Totta, olen varma että Prinssi pitää Arielista." Joonas sanoi.

Siten Sora vilkaisi aurinkoa, se oli jo laskemassa.

"Minun pitää mennä kotiin." hän sanoi.

"Mutta entä Kuningas Triton? miten selitä sen, että Ariel ei ole kanssasi." Pärsky huomautti.

Sora tajusi, että Pärsky oli oikeassa, miten hän selittäisi tämä kaiken? Lopulta sora vain sanoi, että kyllä hän keksii jotain. Pärsky ilmoitti, että hän jää tutkimaan hiukan rantaa, ja etsii jokia josta pääsisi helposti Arielin luo.

"Selvä! nähdään huomenna." Sora sanoi, ja sukelsi veden alle.

Sora ui nopeasti kotiin, ja ehti hyvissä ajoin illalliselle, Triton oli jo nyt huolissaan, tyttärestään. Ja kysyi Soralta, tiesikö hän missä Ariel oli? Soran oli pakko valehdella, ja sanoa että ei tiennyt, missä Ariel oli.

Myöhemmin illalla, Sora ei saanut unta, hän mietti kuumeisesti miten voisi Arielia auttaa, ja miten salata tämä kaikki isältä. Tritonille ei voinut vielä kertoa, ei missään tapauksessa, ties mitä siitä seuraisi.

Sora nousi vuoteestaan, ja ui hiljaa valtaistuin saliin, ja vakoili Isänsä. Triton oli hyvin murheellinen, kun Ariel ja Sebastian, olivat kateissa, ja hän syyteli itseään.

Soran teki kipeää, nähdä Isänsä tuollaisena, mutta hän ei uskaltanut sanoa mitään, hiljaa hän ui omaan huoneeseensa.

_"Parasta kun en kerro Arielille mitään tästä, hän tulisi siitä vain surulliseksi, minun täytyy olla vahva, kaikkien vuoksi."_ Sora päätti, ja samalla hän mietti sitä, miksi Ursula oli vaatinut Arielin äänen? Mitä hän sillä hyötyisi? Sora toivoi vain, että kaikki selviäisi pian.

_"Joka tapauksessa, Ariel rakastaa Prinssia, ja minä auttan Arielia kaikkin keinoin, ja yritän salata kaiken tämä Isältä, vaika se kyllä tuntuu ikävältä."_ Sora päätti lopuksi, ja meni nukkumaan.


	8. Huomio! Tiedotus

Jatkan tarinan kirjoitamista heti, kun ehdin, on paljon muutakin puuhaa, ja inspiraatio on vähän laimea. Mutta mitä olette pitäneet tästä tarinasta?


	9. Chapter 9

Seuraavana aamuna, Sora nousi hyvin aikaisin, ja lähti katsomaan, mitä hänen siskolleen kuului. Ennen lähtöä, hän oli sanonut palveliolleen, että näiden tulisi sanoa Kuningas Tritonille, että hän oli etsimässä Ariela. Jos hänen Isä kyseli jotain hänestä.

Sora ui kiireesti pinnalle, ja kohti Prinssi Erikin linnaa. Pärsky oli häntä vastassa, ja kertoi että hän oli löytänyt väylän, josta pääsisi ihmisten kaupunkiin. Ja se olikin hyvä. Sillä kohta Sora näki, että Ariel ja Eriki, olivat lähdössä vaunuilla, kohti kaupunkia.

Sora ja pärsky uivat perässä, he uivat jokea pitkin, joka johti kaupunkiin, jossa oli satama.

Kun he olivat vaunujen kohdalla, Sora näki, että Ariel oli pukeutunut sievään asuun, ja näytti nyt entistäkin enemmän ihmiseltä, ja hän selvästikin nautti täysin siemauksin, kaikesta mitä näki.

"Hän on jällen kuin pikku lapsi, niin innoissaan." Sora tuumi.

Sebastian oli myös mukana.

"Suuteliko hän?" Pärsky kysyi.

"Ei vielä." Sebastian vastasi, se oli masentava uutinen.

"Itku! olisin jo luullut, että Prinssi olisi jo suudellut siskoani," Sora sanoi.

Jopa Joonas oli harmissaan, kun hän lensi paikalle, ja kuului että vieläkään ei Ariel ja Erik, olleet pussanneet, toisiaan.

Sora katseli hyvästä piilopaikasta, kuinka hänen siskonsa piti hauskaa, prinssin kanssa. Ja samalla Sora tarkkaili ihmisten puuhia, ja alkoi ajatella.

_"Nämä ihmiset, eivät he nyt niin kamalia ole, ihan samallisia he ovat, kuin meren kansa, vaikka elämmekin eri maailmoissa. Niin... Isä, on kyllä tainnut erehtyä, ihmisten suhteen, he vaikuttavat oikein mukavilta."_ Sora tuumi.

Jossain kohtaa Sebastian pääsi kertomaan Soralle, että Prinssi Erik, tuntui pitävän tyttöstä, ja Eriki oli ollut Arielia kohtaan hyvin mukava.

Siten hän myös kertoi kaameasta kokista, joka oli vähällä, tehdä Sebastianista illallis ateriaa.

"Onneksi pääsin pakoon, mutta se oli kyllä elämäni nöyryytys." Hän sanoi.

"Hyvin olet pärjännyt, mene äkkiä takaisin Arielin luo,hän saata tarvita apuamme." Sora kuiskasi, hänen oli oltava varovainen, ettei jäisi kiinni.

Sora ja Pärsky, ja Joonas, katselivat, kun Ariel ja Erik, tanssivat yhdessä torilla, ja menivät siten suojaisaan lahteen, soutelemaan. Sora oli seurannut, koko tilannetta etäältä, ja suojaisan kaislikon seassa, hän näki selvästi, että Eriki piti Arielista, mutta hänen harmikseen, prinssi ei vain suudellut, Arielia, ja aika alkoi olla jo täpärällä, sillä aurinko alkoi jo laskea, ja alkoi jo olla hämärää.

Jonnas yritti luoda romanttista tunnelmaa, laulamalla, mutta lokin laulu oli karmeata kuunneltavaa. Silloin Sebastian ryhtyi toimeen, ja alkoi johtaa eläinten avustuksella, pientä konserttia, ja lauloi romanttista laulua.

_" Siinähän on, istuu aivan eessä sun, sanoja ei löydykään, mutta onhan hän kaunis, kuinka ollakaan haluat häntä kuolaksesi suudella. Suutele vaan, katso häntä silmihin, ehkä hän myös tahtookin, ryhdy jo poika jo toimeen."_ Sebastian lauloi, ja Erik tuntui kuuntelevan pikku ravun laulua, vaika ei tiennyt mistä se tuli.

Sora ui veneen lähellä, ja varoi tulla nähdyksi, Ariel katsoi Erikiä ja näytti siltä, että hän kovasti haluaisi suudella prinssiä.

Sebastian jatkoi laulua.

_"Jo nyt jo uskokaa, ei nyt sanaakaan, heti nyt suudelkaa. Sallalla, oi ja voi, kappas poika ei rohkea suudella, salalla, on niin harmillista ei meitä nyt onnista."_ Sebastian lauloi, ja se oli totta, hyvästä musiikista huolimatta, prinssi ei aikonut suudella Arielia, ja Ariel alkoi olla jo murheissaan.

Sora kuunteli kun Eriki alkoi puhua Arielille.

"Tiedätkö? on outoa kun en tiedä nimeäsi. Heh, anas kun arvaan." Eriki sanoi ja alkoi arvailla Arielin nimeä. Silloin Sora päätti toimia, jos siitä oli kiinni että Erik, ei tiennyt hänen siskon nimeä, eikä siksi suudellut häntä, joten hän otti riskin, ja kuiskasi kuuluvalla äänellä.

"Ariel! hänen nimi on Ariel." Sora kuiskasi veneen rajasta, ja meni kiireesti veden alle piiloon, kun Erik kääntyi katsomaan kuka puhui.

"Ariel?" hän toisti, ja Ariel tarttui innoissaan Erikiä kädestä, ja Erik oli tyytyväinen, nyt hän tiesi tyttön nimen, ja hänen mielestään Ariel oli kaunis nimi.

Sebastian koehoiti Soraa työntämään veneen kohti matalikkoa, rannan lähellä kasvoi tuuhea puu, se oli täydellinen paikka olla kaksin.

Sora teki työtä käskettyä, ja pian vene oli suojaisassa paikassa, tulikärpäset antoivat tunnelmaa, himmeällä valolla, ja pikku kalat suihkuttivat vettä. Ja Sebastian jatkoi laulua.

_"On se hetki, laguunissa tunnelmaa, mutta pidä jo kiirettä, oi se aika rientää, hän voi vasta haastella, kun sinulta hän suukon saa."_ Sebastian lauloi, ja pikku hiljaa Ariel ja Erik, lähestyivät toisiaan, ja juuri kun he olivat suutelemaisillaan, vene kaatui nurin, ja ihana hetki oli pilalla.

"Voi ei! se oli jo niin lähellä," Sora kuiskasi Sebastianille.

"Niin oli." Sebastian sanoi pettyneenä. He katselivat kun Erik auttoi Arielin ylös vedestä.

Samassa Sora huomasi, vilaukselta Kieron ja Lieron, jotka uivat pois paikalta.

_"Mitä he tekevät täällä? onko heillä jotain tekemistä, sen veneen kanssa?"_ Sora ajatteli itsekseen.

Heti kun Ariel ja Erik olivat palaneet linaan, Sora ui kiireesti kotiin, oli jo myöhä.

Sora ui kiireesti kuninkaalliseen ruokasaliin, hänen paikallaan, oli kulhollinen leväkeittoa, odottamassa häntä. Ja Triton istui omalla paikallaan, murheen näköisenä, hän ei ollut koskenut ruokaan ollenkaan.

"Hei Isä," Sora sanoi varovasti,

"Hei Sora, löysitkö Arielin?" Triton sanoi ja katsoi murheissaan Soraa.

"En..." Sora sanoi, häntä inohti tehdä näin.

Kun Sora oli syönyt, hän meni omaan huoneeseensa. Sora tuumi kaikkea pääsään, hänestä ei ollut yhtään kivaa, salata Tritonilta totuutta, mutta ei Sora uskaltanut vielä kertoa, missä Ariel oli, ties mitä siitä seuraisi.

Samalla hän muisteli kaikkea, mitä hän oli nähnyt, ja oppinut Prinssi Erikistä.

"Nyt saa riittää!" hän päätti lopulta,

"Ariel rakastaa Erikiä kovasti, joten heti huomenna näyttäydyn Erikille, ja kerron, kuka Ariel on, ehkä sen avulla, Erik suutelee siskoani." Sora tuumi, hänen oli myös keksittävä, miten saisi Arielin äänen takaisin, mutta kai sen keksisi myös huomennakin. Nyt hänen oli nukuttava.

**Jatkuu.**


	10. Chapter 10

Heti seuraavana aamuna, Sora oli aikeissaan, lähteä pinnalle, toivoen löytävänsä Erikin ajoissa. Mutta suunnitelmiin tuli muutos, Triton halusi nähdä Soran harjoittelemassa miekkailu taitoja, eikä Sora voinut muutakuin totella, sillä hänestä oli inohtavaa nähdä Tritonniin allapäin, ja vain siksi kun Ariel oli kateissa, vaikka Sora tiesi kyllä missä Ariel oli, mutta ei voinut kertoa sitä.

Heti kun Sora sai harjoituksensa päätökseen, hän ui miekka mukanaan kohti pintaan.

" Kaksi tuntia, meni hukkaan harjoitusten takia, nyt on pidettävä kiirettä." Sora ajateli.

Viimein hän pääsi pinnalle, ja ui kiireesti rantaan, kun hän yhtäkkiä näki linna laiturilla, suuren laivan jota koristeltiin.

"Mitä kummaa?" Sora ihmetteli, ja ui varovasti lähemmäksi, myös Pärsky oli paikalla.

"Hei Pärsky, mitä tapahtuu?" Sora kysyi.

"En tiedä," Pärsky vastasi.

"Minä tiedän mitä täällä tapahtuu!" kuului samassa Joonas lokin ääni.

Sora katsoi ylös, ja näki Joonaken, lentelevän heidän yllän.

"Ariel on menossa naimisiin, Prinssi Erikin kanssa!" Joonas ilmoitti ja lensi pois.

"Mitä?! siskoni menee naimisiin? " Sora huudahti yllättyneenä, hän ei voinut uskoa, että hänen siskonsa menisi näin äkkiä naimisiin. Ei myöskään Pärskykään voinut sitä uskoa, mutta oli silti iloinen Arielin puolesta.

"Kenties nyt Erik suutelee häntä." Pärsky tuumi.

"Niinpä se olisi hienoa," Sora myönsi, ja laiturin alla hän tarkkaili salaa, kun ihmiset kunnostivat juhla laivaa, hääkuntoon.

Aurinko alkoi pikku hiljaa olla laskemassa, ja Sora oli vähän levoton, sillä Arielin piti saada suudelma ennen auringon laskua, muuten Ariel muuttuu takaisin merenneidoksi, ja joutuu Ursulan orjaksi.

Viimein suuri hetki koitti, ja vieraita alkoi nousta laivaan, Soran tyrmistykseksi,

Erikin rinnalla ei kävellyt Ariel, vaan joku tumma hiuksineen neito.

"Mitä ihmettä? missä siskoni on?" Sora henkäisi kauhuissaan, ja Pärskykin oli yllättynyt.

"Sora! Pärsky! täällä!" kuului samassa Sebastianin ääni. Sora näki että Sebastian ja Ariel olivat laiturilla, ja Ariel oli murheen murtama, Sora katsoi ensin kuinka laiva alkoi lähteä pois satamasta, ja siten hän kysyi Sebastianilta, mitä oli tapahtunut.

"En itsekään tiedä, Erik aikoo mennä naimisiin Vanessan nimisen tyttön kanssa, Erik väittää Vanessan pelastaneen hänet. Eikä Prinssi edes muista koko Arielia." Sebastian selitti.

Sora oli aivan yllättynyt, ja järkyttynyt, hän olisi niin kovasti halunnut mennä siskonsa viereen, ja lohduttavan tätä. Mutta laituri oli liian korkealla. Sora ja Ariel katsoivat kuinka laiva lipui kohti merta.

"En voi uskoa tätä, miksi? miksi?" Sora ajatteli, ja yritti saada tilanteeseen jotain järkeä.  
Samassa Joonas lensi paikalle.

"Ariel! Sä et tuu uskomaan tätä! Mä lensin laivan hyttien ohi, ja näin valepukuisen meren noidan, laulavan sun äänellä! Tajuatko! Prinssi on menossa naimisiin valepukuisen meren noidan kanssa!" Joonas selitti kiihdyksissään.

"Oletko varma?" Sebastian kysyi.

Ja Joonas vakuutti asian olevan niin.

Soran silmät laajenivat, ja Ariel näytti miettivän jotain, hän katsoi laivaa joka seilasi jo kaukaa.

" Nyt tajuan, Ursula yrittää estää Arielia suutelemasta prinssiä, mutta miksi?" Sora mietti, mutta sai pian muuta ajateltavaa, sillä Ariel hyppäsi veteen, ja yritti pysyä pinnalla.

Sora tarttui siskoonsa estääkseen, häntä hukkumasta. Sora ymmärsi, että Ariel aikoi estää hääjuhlat, eikä aikaa ollut hukattavana, aurinko oli jo melkein kokonaan laskenut.

Sebastian otti ohjat saksiinsa.

* * *

Hän leikasi saksillaan köyden, ja veteen tippui tynnyreitä.

"Ariel! otta tynnyristä kiinni! ja Pärsky ja Sora! uikaa niin nopeasti kuin pääsette, ja viekää Ariel laivaan." Sebastian komensi.

"Yritämme!" sanoivat Sora ja Pärsky yhtä aikaa. Pärsky tarttui naruun, joka oli kiinitty tynnyriin, jossa Ariel piteli kiinni. Ja Sora työnsi tynnyrin sivusta vauhtia.  
Sebastian ilmoitti että hänen oli ilmoitettava Kuningas Tritonille, hänen oli saatava tietää tästä. Joonas sai tehtäväkseen viivyttää häittä. Ja Joonas tiesi mitä tehdä.

Sora ja Pärsky, kiskoivat tynnyriä minkä jaksoivat, hitaasti he lähestyvät laivaa.

" Tiesin että Isä saa tietää tästä kaikesta, toivon että hän ei raivostu tästä liikaa," Sora sanoi, ja lisäsi vielä.

"Mutta alan käsittämään sen, että Ursula juonii jotain, ei hän muuteen tekeytyisi Prinssin morsiameksi." Sora sanoi ja katsoi Arielia, tyttön silmissä paistoi huoli, eikä ihme, aikaa oli vähän.

Mutta viimein Sora ja Pärsky, saivat kuin saivatkin, Arielin perille. Ariel kiipesi nopeasti laivaan, ja Sora päätti tulla mukaan, vaikka ihmiset näkisivätkin hänet, hän ei välittäisi siitä.

Hän halusi nähdä mitä tulisi tapahtumaan.

Ja kannella tapahtui vaikka mitä, Sora nojasi laivan reunaa, ja näki että kannella oli täysi kaaos.

Laivassa oli seremonia alkanut, mutta Joonas oli kutsunut kaikki meren asukkaat apuun, ja yhdessä ne olivat käyneet valepukuisen noidan kimppuun.  
Ihmiset olivat ymmällään, ja Soran kummastukseksi, Erik ei näyttänyt välittävän, seisoi vain kuin patsas.

"Onko Ursula lumonnut hänet?" Sora ehti ajatella, kunnes Max koira puri valepukuista ursulaa, ja siinä samassa, simpukka jossa oli Arielin ääni.  
Niin simpukka irtosi Ursulan kaulasta, ja hajosi.

Samassa Erik palasi takaisin maan pinnalle, ja Ariel sai äänensä takaisin. Voi että se kuulosti Soran korvissa ihanalta. Ja Erik ilahtui kovasti kuullessaan Arielin puhuvan, ja tajuavan, että Ariel oli se neito, joka pelasti hänet.

Erik halasi Arielia, ja aikoi juuri suudella häntä, mutta juuri silloin aurinko laski, ja Ariel muuttui takaisin merenneidoksi. Erik ja kaikki ihmiset olivat hyvin yllättyneitä, ja Ursula joka voiton riemuisena muuttui takaisin mustekala noidaksi, sieppasi Arielin ja hyppäsi takaisin mereen, Ariel mukanaan.

"Ei!" Sora huusi, ja hyppäsi perään, hän ei antanut noidan viedä siskoaan, mutta Ursula napasi lonkeroihinsa Soran, ennen kuin hän ehti tehdä mitään.

"Prinsessa parka, en minä sinusta välitä, minulla on isompi saalis mielessäni, ja sinä poikaseni, saat olla lisä syöttinä." Ursula sanoi ja kiskoi avuttomia vankejaan, Kiero ja Liero seurasivat perässä.

Samassa Triton ja Sebastian, ilmestyivät paikalle.

"Ursula seis!" Triton komensi, atrain kourassaan.

Ursula ei ostanut minkään laista pelkoa.

"Kas Kuningas Triton, mhmhmm, miten voit?" hän kysyi viattomasti.

"Päästä heidät!" Triton vaati, mutta Ursula näytti sopimusta, ja ilmoitti että Ariel oli nyt hänen laillisesti, eikä auttanut se, että Triton yritti tuhota sopimuksen, se oli tuhoutumaton.

"Mutta voimme toki tehdä vaihto kaupat." Ursula sanoi, ja muutti Arielin ja myös Soran merikasveiksi. ( Joku kertoi että ne ovat polyypeja.)

"No tehdäänkö sopimus?" Ursula sanoi esittäen uutta sopimusta. Triton joka rakasti kovasti lapsiaan, allekirjoitti sopimuksen. Ja Ariel ja Sora muuttuivat takaisin ennalleen, ja Triton puolestaan muuttui polyypiksi.

Sebastian, Sora ja Ariel olivat kauhuissaan, ja järkyttyneitä.

Ursula otti kuninkaan kruunun, ja valtikan, nyt hän oli merten hallitsija. Ja oli erittäin tyytyväinen.

Sora oli raivoisaan, nyt hän ymmärsi, että tämä kaikki oli suunniteltu vain, jotta Ursula saisi Tritonin pois vallasta. Ja Ariel oli myös vihainen, yhdessä Soran kanssa he hyökkäsivät noidan kimppuun.

Mutta Ursula tönäisi heidät maahan.

"Senkin kakarat, hoidan teidät!" Ursula uhosi, mutta samassa hänen käsivartaan hipaisi harppuuna.

Sora näki että se oli Erik, hän oli lähtenyt noidan perään. Ursula raivostui, ja lähetti Kieron ja Lieron nappaamaan Erikin.

Ursulan apurit nappasivat Erikin kun tämä yritti nousta pintaan. Mutta onneksi Sebastian ja Pärsky tulivat apuun, ja Erik pääsi vapaaksi.

Ursula yritti tuhota, Erikin atraimella, mutta Ariel kiskaisi Ursulaa hiuksista, ja esti näin Ursulaa osumasta Erikin, mutta valtikan säteet osuivat Kieroon ja Lieroon, ankeriaat tuhoutuivat. Ursula oli nyt hyvin raivoisaan.

Sora ja Ariel pakenivat, kohti pintaa, he löysivät Erikin ajelehtimassa aallokossa.

Ariel pyysi Erikiä pakenemaan, mutta Erik ei aikonut tehdä sitä.

Ennen kuin kukaan ehti sanoa mitään muutta, samassa jättimäinen Ursula ilmestyi merestä, hän käytti uusia voimiaan hyväksi.

Ursula erotti Arelin ja Erikin toisistaan, ja paiskasi Erikin päin kalliota, Sora yritti parhaansa pysyä siskonsa vieressä, ja valmiina suojelemaan häntä, Soralla oli vielä miekkansa mukana, ja aikoi puolustaa siskoaan, hinnalla millä hyvänsä.

Ursula nauroi voitokkaana.

"Nyt minä olen merten hallitsija, aallot tottelevat jokaista oikkuani!" Ursula julisti, ja synnytti suuren pyörteen, joka nosti laivat meren pohjasta. Näky oli kaamea, ukkosti ja myrsky raivosi. Aallot olivat korkealla, ja uponneet laivat kelluivat pyörteen ympäri.

Ursula tähtäsi atraimella Arielia ja Soraa, he molemmat putosivat pyörteen pohjalle.

Ursula aikoi tuhota heidät. Mutta samassa yksi laivoista osui terävällä keulalla, kohti Ursulaa.

Ja Ursula sai kuolettavan iskun. Sora näki että laivan kannella oli Erik, hän oli onnistunut pääsemään laivan kyytiin, ja kukisti sen avulla häijyn meren noidan.  
Heti kun Ursula oli kukistettu. Meri rauhoittui, ja laivat vajosivat jälleen mereen.

Pyörre katosi, ja Ariel ja Sora olivat vapaita, he halasivat toisiaan helpottuneena, ja ilokseen he näkivät että kuningas Triton oli vapautunut Ursulan Taijasta,  
(ja vähän myöhemmin Sora kuuli, että kaikki Ursulan vangit olivat vapautuneet. )

Ariel oli iloinen, mutta siten hän muisti Erikin ja ui kiireesti pinnalle, Triton katsoi tyttärensä perään.

Silloin Sora päätti puhua.

"Isä, on joitain asioita, joihin voit vaikuttaa, mutta on olemassa myös sellaisia asioita, joihin et voi vaikuttaa. Ariel rakastaa Erikiä, ja Erik vaaransi henkensä, suojellakseen Arielia." Sora sanoi ja ui siskonsa perään.

* * *

Sora löysi siskonsa istumassa kiven päällä, ja katseli kaihoisasti rannalle, jossa tajuton Erik makasi.

Aamu aurinko alkoi nousta, ja lämmitti mukavasti, mutta Sora ei välittänyt, hän oli kovin pahoillaan siskonsa puolesta.

Siten Sora huomasi, että Triton ja Sebastian, olivat myös tullet pinnalle, Sorasta se oli hyvin outoa, nähdä Triton pinnalla. Siten Sora huomasi että Triton tarkkaili Arielia, ja näytti kovin surullisesta.

"Ariel todella rakastaa häntä, vai mitä Sebastian," Triton sanoi viimein.

Sebastian nyökkäsi.

"No kuten aina olen sanonut, nuorten on aika päättää omista asioistaan." Hän julisti.

"Noinko olet aina sanonut?" Sora kysyi, ja Sebastian vain hymyili nolona.

"No... siten ei ole kuin yksi murhe enään." Triton sanoi.

"Ja mikä se on, Majesteetti?" Sebastian kysyi.

"Kuinka paljon tulen kaipaamaan häntä." Triton sanoi.

Sora katsoi yllättyneenä Isänsä, ja yllättyi taas huomatessaan, että Triton kohotti atraintaan ja muutti Arielin pyrstön jaloiksi.

Kun Ariel näki sen, hän katsoi kiitollisena Isänsä, ja käveli kohti rantaa, veden vaahto muuttui ihanaksi puvuksi, Arielin päälle.

Ja Erik, joka oli herännyt tainnoksista, riensi ottamaan Arielin vastaan, ja antoi hänelle todellisen rakkauden suudelman. Sora oli hyvin iloinen, Arielin suuri unelma oli viimeinkin toteutunut.

Seuraavana päivänä, vietettiin Arielin ja Erikin kuninkaallisia häitä.

Häät pidettiin laivalla, jotta merenkansa voisi onnitella nuorta paria. Kahden rakastavaisen rakkaus, oli yhdistänyt kaksi kansaa yhteen.  
Sora oli hyvin onnellinen, ja samaan aikaan surullinen.

Arielin unelma oli toteutunut, hän pääsi ihmisten mailamaan, ja hän sai jakaa onnen Erikin kanssa. Siitä Sora oli hyvin onnellinen ja ylpeä, mutta häntä suretti vain se että hän ei kovin usein enään, näkisi siskoaan. Se suretti häntä.

Arielin siskot vilkuttivat hääparille, ja Triton näytti ylpeältä. Sora katseli kun Ariel hyvästeli Pärskyn, ja Joonas lokin. Ja Sebastian selvitteli välejään kokoin kanssa, ja selvisi voittajana veteen.

Siten tuli Soran vuoro hyvästellä siskonsa. Tritonin kanssa, hän nousi ylös veden nostattamana.  
Ja halasi siskoaan.

"Onneksi olkoon sisko." Sora kuiskasi.

"Kiitos Sora, kiitos kaikesta." Ariel kuiskasi takaisin, ja antoi Soran otsaan suukon.

Sora pyysi Erikiä pitämään Arielista hyvää huolta. Ja Prinssi lupasi tehdä niin.

Siten Triton halasi hyvästiksi, tytärtään, ja Ariel kuiskasi rakastavansa häntä.

Siten oli hyvästien aika, Triton loihti atraimellaan sateenkaaren, ja laiva purjehti eteen päin, onnellinen hääpari mukanaan. Ja Meren väki vilkutti hyvästiksi.  
Sora nojasi isäänsä, ja hymyili, kaikki oli nyt hyvin.

**Loppu.**


	11. Boonus tarina

Oli kulunut kaksi kuukautta siitä, kun Ariel oli mennyt Prinssi Erikin kanssa naimisiin, Sora eli normaalia elämää, Atlantiksessa.

Nyt kun Ariel ei enään uinut Soran kanssa. Oli Soran elämä käynyt pitkä tylsäksi, oli tylsää uida ja seikalla yksinään, ja pahalta tuntui, jos joku rupesi kiusaamaan Soraa erilaisuudesta.

(Kuten varmaan muistat, Soran pyrstö muistuttaa ihan delffinin pyrstöä.)

Sellaisina aikoina Sora kaipasi kamalasti siskoaan, ja vaikka hänellä oli toki seuranaan Pärsky ja Sebastian, se ei riittänyt hänelle.  
Mutta tilanne muuttui, kun Sora sai uusia ystäviä.

Rikun ja Kairin.

Riku, oli hopea hiuksinen merenmies, jolla oli keltainen pyrstö. Riku oli tullut palatsiin oppimaan sotilas taitoja. Hänestä ja Sorasta oli tullet mitä hyviä ystäviä.  
Yhdessä he harjoittelivat miekkailua, ja vaikka Riku välillä vähän kiusoitteli Soraa, tulivat he hyvin toimeen keskenään.

Kairi, oli tumma ruskea hiuksinen merenneito, jolla oli vaaleanpunainen pyrstö.

Kairi oli muuttanut Atlantikseen muutamapäivä siten, ja hänen Äiti työskenteli palatsin puutarhassa.

Sillä tavalla, Sora ja Riku ystävystyivät Kairin kanssa.

Sora viihtyi hyvin heidän seurassa, ja hän kertoi monta kertaa siskostansa Arielista, ja hänen suuresta rakkaudestaan.

Eräänä päivänä Sora ui kohti pintaa, hän oli menossa tervehtimään Arielia.

Riku ja Kairi olivat mukana.

"Hidasta Sora! uit liian kovaa!" Riku huusi.

"Oi! Anteeksi, en aina muista sitä, että olen nopea uimari." Sora sanoi.

"Ei se mitään, on kiva tavata siskoasi," Kairi sanoi. Ja Riku oli samaa mieltä.

Pian he olivat pinnalla. Ja Rikusta ja Kairista, tuntui ihmeelliseltä, nähdä taivas, ja uida merenpinnalla.

Aurinko loisti kirkkaana taivalla, eikä pilviä näkynyt.

Soralla oli onnea, Ariel oli rannalla kävelyllä, ja kyllä sisarukset riemuitsivat taas nähdessään toisensa.

Sora myös esitteli uudet ystävänsä, ja kertoi kaikki uudet juorut, ja kuulumiset meren pohjasta Arielille.

Ja Ariel jopa lauloi Soran uusille ystäville, ja Rikusta ja Kairista, tuntui ihmeellisen ihanalta, kuunnella noin kaunista ääntä.

Tunnin juttelun jälkeen, Sora ja hänen ystävänsä, palasivat takaisin meren pohjaan, ja Ariel vilkutti hyvästiksi.

"Terveisiä Isälle," hän sanoi

"Viedään terveiset perille," Sora sanoi, ja niin he lähtivät kotiin.

Ja Ariel palasi takaisin linnan Erikin luo.

Loppu.

**Lyhyt Boonus tarina, mutta oli pakko kirjoittaa tämä.**


End file.
